Shun's secret life
by ahsokazami2001
Summary: Shun had kept his past a secret from the brawlers. This is how they found out.
1. Prologue!

**I don't own bakugan. Hey guys. I decided to publish this story. I wrote this before I had a profile. Sorry if there are some mistakes. **

* * *

Prologue!

Years after the Fourth Great Shinobi war, Naruto Uzumaki became the Sixth Hokage. Everybody went their own ways. Konohamaru became Naruto's right-hand man. Konohamaru knew something the others didn't. There was a secret clan that nobody knew about, but Konohamaru. The clan was the Kazami clan, They have the power to control wind and blood. They used to be feared far and wide.

The Kazami clan members have a hundred times more chakra then a normal human. They also have passed down something through strong members of their clan. The secret 13-tails demon. The 13-tails demon looks like a green Phoenix. Members of the Kazami clan who are strong grim their hair long because their bodies can't handle all that chakra. The head of the clan is now Shiori Kazami.

Shiori Kazami is now in her early forties. She has three kids. Her oldest is named Mai Kazami. Her second oldest is named Shun Kazami. Her youngest is named Ahsoka Kazami. They are strong and they have special powers.

Mai Kazami is 18-years old. Her powers are to sense demons and she can also ride on wind. She also has been able to drink blood of her enemies. And she copies the abilities of her enemies. She also has a necklace that keeps all of her weapons with her. She is very powerful because she can counter any genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu.

Next is Shun Kazami. He is 13-years old. He is a skilled swordsman and ninja. He has long hair like his sister. He also has many of Mai's abilities. But he can control his powers a little bit better then his sisters.

Last is Ahsoka Kazami. She is only 6-years old. But she is very powerful. She has two long pony-tails. She is not as strong as Shun but she is powerful. Ahsoka and Shun are very close.

Their father used to be a friend of Naruto Uzumaki: Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke heard that Orochimaru was alive and went to kill him. Orochimaru had kidnapped Shiori when she was 15-years old. Sasuke was able to save Shiori and after a while he fell in love with her. When Shiori was 22 she gave birth to Mai. At 27 she gave birth to Shun. Then at 34 she gave birth she gave gave birth to Ahsoka. Shortly after Ahsoka was born Sasuke died. Mai left to train in the hidden leaf village. Shiori, shun, and Ahsoka were all upset but they lived a happy life.

A couple of months after Shun's 13th birthday Shiori got sick and had to go to the hospital. She died shortly after. Shun and Ahsoka went to live with their grandpa. Shun is quiet but deadly. He has a secret life his friends don't about. You're about to find out how Shun Kazami's friends found out about his secret life.

* * *

**Sorry if its short. I wrote this when I was ten. If there are mistakes please tell me. Anyway…I hope you like it!^_^**


	2. A surprise visit

** I don't own bakugan. I decided to update this story. Sorry for the mistakes.**

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks after Shun Kazami rejoined the battle brawlers. The barwlers didn't know that Shun had told them a big lie. It was about 10 am in the morning when somebody walked over to Marucho's mansion. The person ringed the doorbell and a butler answered. "Hello sir. How may I help you?" "My name is Konohamaru and I'm looking for Shun Kazami. Have you seen him?" "I'm sorry sir. Master Shun is not here now. He went to get some things with his little sister."said the butler. "Oh."said Konohamaru. "You could wait here for him to return." "NO! I have to see him right now!"yelled Konohamaru. The butler sighed."I think master Dan knows where he his. Maybe you can ask him." "Alright."

When Konohamaru and the butler entered the room where the brawlers where in. Marucho ordered the butler to leave the room. Konohamaru sat down on a chair in the room. Then he said,"Do you know who Shun Kazami is?"Dan glared at him."Yes. He went the drug store then he was going home after. Why do you wanna know?!" "Daniel. Don't be rude to this man!"yelled a little toy dragon."Sorry Drago."Konohamaru was thinking to himself.'Why is he talking to a toy?'Then Konohamaru was getting angry. He said goodbye but was stopped by Dan's voice."Why are you after Shun anyway?"Konohamaru said,"I can't tell you that." "Why not? If you don't I will call Shun and tell him to run."Dan said. "Fine."Konohamru sighed."Shun's father used to be apart of an evil group called the Akatsuki. His father quit it but since his father is dead they're gonna kill Shun and his sister for their father's choice."said Konohamaru. Everybody gasped. They all ran after Shun to save him from an unknown fate.

Meanwhile with Shun...

"Nii-Nii! can you please get me some candy? Please? PLEEEASE?"said a little girl. "Ahsoka please keep quiet or I won't get you any!"yelled Shun annoyed. "Okay..."said Ahsoka. They walked through the store to pick up some food for dinner and medicine for their grandpa. When they left to go home were stopped by a huge scream. They ran to where the scream came from. When they got there it was a nightmare.

They saw people drowning in their own blood. Shun covered his six-year old sister's eyes. he didn't want her to see this. He grabbed Ahsoka than ran away as fast as he could. Then he then felt a sharp pain on the left side of his face. Ahsoka screamed because Shun was bleeding on the side of his face. Shun didn't care he was bleeding. He just keep on running.

Shun ran for his and Ahsoka's life. He has been running for 4 to 5 minutes but to him it felt like forever. Then he heard a voice he knew when he was little. Shun's became so scared he started to cry. Ahsoka never saw Shun like this before. She turned her head to see the person Shun was getting all upset about. She saw a man in his fifties. he wore a white mask with black circles on it. Ahsoka saw nothing scary about him. Then she looked into his eyes. It looks like one eye had circles in it. The other one had the Sharingan. Ahsoka knew about the sharingan was the kenkei genkai of the Uchiha clan. She would know because her father is Sasuke Uchiha after all. The next thing she knew Shun grabbed her then ran as fast as he could. The man appeared in front of them again and again.

Shun thenn stopped running and said,"Long time no see Madara Uchiha." Ahsoka's mouth dropped.'Uchiha? Uchiha?!'Ahsoka thought.'The man who is chasing me and Nii-Nii is an Uchiha?!' Then the strange man started talking,"Yes Shun Uchiha Kazami. Of the Kazami clan." 'What?! How does he know Nii-Nii's full name?! Not even I know his full name.'Ahsoka thought."Nii-Nii...said Ahsoka with fear rising in her voice. Shun looked at her and saw tears forming in her eyes. Shun bent down and whispered in her ear."Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you while I'm here." Ahsoka felt a lot better now. Then the masked man started talking."Shun. You can give me the biju freely or I will take it from you."

Ahsoka looked at Shun confused. She knew that there were 10 bijus. Seven of them got captured by the Akatsuki. Two of them,the nine-tails and the eight-tails,are the only two not captured. Naruto Uzumaki has the nine-tails. Killer bee has the eight-tails. The 10-tails appears when all the bijus are gathered. Shun taught her that a little while ago.

Ahsoka looked at Shun."What is he talking about Nii-Nii?"Shun looked at his sister with a surprised Ahsoka looked at man."Hey. How do you know my brother? And Nii-Nii isn't a jinchriki because there are only nine jinchriki and seven if them were captured by the Akatsuki."

The masked man smirked."You are a smart one Little Ahsoka Angel Kazami."Ahsoka gasped.'How...How does he know my full name...?'"And where is Mai Kazami?"asked the masked man.

"None of your business Madara."Shun said annoyed."Who is Mai Nii-Nii...?"asked a confused Ahsoka. "Let me tell her Shun."said the masked man."Mai Kazami is your older sister." Ahsoka looked at Shun's face and he looked angry.

"We...we have an older sister...?"Ahsoka said shocked. "Yes we do little one..."Shun sounded upset. Tears started falling down her face. "Why didn't you tell me Nii-Nii...?"Ahsoka cried. SHun wiped the tears off her face."I'm sorry I never told you little one. Can you do me a favor?" Ahsoka nodded. "I want you to run. Run and never come back. Do you understand?"Shun said. Ahsoka started to cry. "No! I'm not leaving you Nii-Nii!"

"Ahsoka...please go. I will come back. I promise." Shun said. Ahsoka stopped crying and nodded. "Good. Now go!" Ahsoka ran as fast as she could. She looked back at Shun. The masked man was holding Shun by the neck. She stopped and screamed. The masked man saw her and dropped Shun and ran after her. She ran but not fast enough. He grabbed her by the neck and he held it tightly.

She started to cry and cough up blood. She made herself feel better by thinking of all the good times she and Shun had. Like when he taught her how to ride a bike. Or when he taught her how to swim. They have many great memories together. Then a little while later she heard a snap. She felt no more pain. She the realised her neck was broken. Ahsoka fell to th ground not moving. She was breathing but barely. The masked man laughed and picked up Ahsoka and Shun and walked away laughing.

Meanwhile with Konohamaru...

"Come on!"yelled a ticked off Konohamaru. Dan huffed and puffed.A"Well sorry! Some of us aren't ninja like you!" Then they all got to where Shun and Ahsoka were kidnapped. They then all got spliting headaches. They couldn't even stand right. They all saw what happened to Shun and Ahsoka. From Shun running for his and Ahsoka's life to Ahsoka's neck being snapped. Then it stopped.

"Konohmaru..." Konohamaru heard a teenage girl's voice."Mai...Mai is that you?!" Then a girl with purple hair tied in a pony-tail with a bow on it. "Maybe...Maybe not..." "Mai it is you!" Konohamaru yelled. "Long time no see Konohamaru."said Mai with a blank face. "Do you know what just happened?"asked Konohamaru. Mai looked at him."I showed you what happened to Shun and Ahsoka." Konohamaru was shocked. "why...Why would you show us that?!"

"I showed it to you because you need to know who did his to them."Mai said. "How do you what happened?" asked Konohamaru. mai said and said. "Kazami clan members that are jinchriki can taste blood and tell what happens depending on who it is. The blood I found was Ahsoka's blood." "WHAT?!" screamed everybody. Tears formed in Konohamaru eyes."So we're to late..." Dan was watching them."What are you saying...? Is Shun and Ahsoka gonna be okay...?" Mai and Konohamaru glared at him. Mai sighed. "maybe not..." Dan sighed. "Then lets go back to Marucho's house..." Everybody nodded and went back to Marucho's house.

Meanwhile with Shun...

"Nii-Nii wake up..."said a soft voice. Then Shun felt a hand slap him awake. Shun's eyes opened. He saw Ahsoka looking at him. She smiled."Good! You're awake!" "Ahsoka. slap me awake again I'll put you under genjutsu."said Shun rubbing his face. Ahsoka nodded while frowning.

"Wait a minute Nii-Nii!said Ahsoka. Shun looked at Ahsoka."What?" "One. Where are we? And two. I thought that masked man snapped my neck." said a confused Ahsoka. Shun looked at her and laughed."So you got your healing powers early." "What are you talking about Nii-Nii?"asked a confused Ahsoka.

"Did I forget to tell you about are family's kenkai genkai didn't I...?" said a smirking Shun. Ahsoka got mad. "MEANIE!" Shun smiled and scoped her up in his arms. "I might be mean but I'll always be there. If it's playing with you or protecting you. I'll always be there for you." "Tee-Hee! You better!" said a laughing Ahsoka. Shun smiled. "If you wanna know about our family's kenkai genkai I'll tell you. Are family's kenkai genkai is the strongest out of all the clans. Most people feared are family for a long time." "Why?"Ahsoka asked. Shun sighed."Because are family's kenkai genkai is able to control wind and blood." Ahsoka looked at him shocked."R-r-r-r-really...?" "yes...really." They both turned around and saw the masked man.

"What are you doing here Madara or should I say Tobi Uchiha."said Shun. Ahsoka got mad. "WHO IS MADARA AND TOBI?! STOP CONFUSING ME!" yelled Ahsoka. "She's scary when's she's angry."said Tobi. "Why are we here?" asked Ahsoka. "To take your bijus." "WHAT?!" both Ahsoka and SHun. Then out of nowhere they fell unconscious. "Good." Tobi dragged Shun into the other room.

A blue mist came out of a large monument. It wrapped around Shun and lifted him up. Then a red mist came out of Shun's mouth and eyes. After a while Ahsoka woke up and saw Shun wasn't there. "Nii-Nii...? Nii-Nii where are you?!" Ahsoka saw Shun in the other room. She ran to him when he was falling towards earth. "NII-NII!" Ahsoka screamed. When she got there she saw Shun's dead body. She started to cry over Shun's body.

Then the blue mist got a hold of Ahsoka. It did the same to her like it did to Shun. Tobi and the Akatsuki laughed at them. Both of their lives were lost.

* * *

**Sorry for the mistakes.**


	3. The truth of the Kazami's

Mai Kazami was sitting at Marucho's table in his mansion. Everyone sat at the table, that includes Dan's parents, Runo's parents, Marucho's parents, Julie's parents, Shun's grandfather, and Konohamaru.

Everyone was sitting there in silence, until Dan broke the silence.

"Alright, let me see is I've got this right. So, you're Shun's older sister I never knew about, and an evil group called the Akatsuki wants you, Shun, and Ahsoka because of what your father did?" Dan asked.

"Well, sort of. Is that what Konohamaru told you?" Mai asked.

Everyone nodded.

Mai laughed, "Konohamaru, did you lie to them?" He nodded.

"Well, if I told them the truth they wouldn't help, now would they?" Everyone looked at him.

"if you told us we would've helped you!" Dan yelled.

"Really?" Konohamaru asked. They nodded.

He looked at Mai and she nodded.

"You know Shun's and Ahsoka's guardian bakugan? Skyress and Leonidas? Well, they're not bakugan, they're bijus."

Everyone looked at them confused, "What's a biju?" Dan asked, confused.

Mai sighed, "A biju is a demon that shares a body with a human soul. People who have a biju are called Jinchuriki."

"Are you saying Shun and Ahsoka are these..."Jinchuriki"...?" Dan asked, confused.

"Me also," Mai said, "A lot of people think Jinchuriki are evil people, but they aren't. People hated them."

"This is why I didn't tell you," Konohamaru said, "I knew you couldn't handle it."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Dan yelled, annoyed. Miyoko looked at her son.

"Yes it is, Daniel," Miyoko said, softly. Dan looked at his mother shocked.

"H-how could you say that, mom?!" Dan asked, pissed off. Miyoko sighed.

"Six years ago, Shun got very mad at this man. He reminded me of a snake, but he was human. a dark aura covered Shun and the aura was shaped around him like a phoenix. Shun attacked the man and he killed the man. Shiori grabbed Shun and ran away with him and Ahsoka in his arms."

Mai's eyes widen, _'So she knows...' _

"Then he goes to jail!" Marucho's father yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"Shun killed a innocent man, so he goes to jail!" He said.

"That man was not innocent," Mai said, glaring at Mr. Marukura, "He tried to kill our family."

"Huh...?"

"The man's name was Orochimaru," Mai explained, "He wanted to secret power of the Kazami clan, but Shun was able to stop him..._barely_. Shun was not the one who killed him, though. It was are father."

"What happened to you father?" Dan asked.

"It happened five years ago...The worst day of Shun's life."

_*Flashback...*_

_"Father!"_

_There was no answer..._

_"Father...?"_

_Still no answer..._

_"Father, I want lunch!"_

_Eight-year-old Shun walked through the hall way and made his way over to his living room. He opened the door._

_"Fa-" Shun's eyes widen when he saw Sasuke try to commit suicide._

_"Father!" Shun yelled, "Father, wake up!" Shun grabbed a phone and called 9-1-1._

**_Riiiiinnng_**

**_Riiiiiiinnng_**

**_Ring_**

**_Ri-_**

_"Hello, 9-1-1. What is you emergency?"_

_"My...My f-f-f-father..."_

_"Your father...?"_

_"M-my father...stabbed himself with a k-k-knife...He's b-bleeding..." Shun said, crying._

_"How old are you, honey?" The woman asked._

_"Eight..." Shun whispered._

_"where's you mother?"_

_"Visiting grandpa..."_

_"Where do you live?"_

_"Station Hall, apartment C8."_

_"Alright, talk to your father and see if he's still alive."_

_The women hanged up and Shun started to talk to Sasuke._

_"F-f-father...? Its me...Shun..."_

_Two men came through the door._

_"Are you the boy who called 9-1-1?" The older one asked. Shun nodded._

_"We're gonna take him to the hospital."_

_Shun nodded._

_*Later at the hospital...*_

_"Shun!" Yelled 13-year-old Mai._

_"Nee-sama*..." Shun said, softly._

_"I'm gonna check on your father..." Shiori said._

_"W-where's Ahsoka...?" Shun asked, worried._

_"She's with gramps..." Mai said, hugging Shun in her arms. Shun started to cry._

_"What's wrong, Shun?" Mai was worried about Shun._

_"W-why did father stab himself...? Didn't he love us...? Nee-sama...*sob*...Nee-sama!" Mai hugged Shun in her arms._

_"It's okay...Nee-sama's here...Dad loves us. It might have been a mistake..." Mai said, calming Shun down._

_"R-really...?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Shun smiled and hugged Mai. Shiori saw them and smiled sadly._

_"You wanna see you father?" Shiori asked. They nodded and followed Shiori to Sasuke's hospital room._

_"Hey dad..." Shun said, softly._

_Sasuke smiled, "Mai...Shun...Come sit on my lap." They nodded and sat his lap, "You guys wanna know why I did this, right?" They nodded._

_"Well, I stabbed myself because if I didn't the Akatsuki would've killed you guys and your mother." They looked at him shocked._

_"Father, it isn't your fault..." Shun said, softly._

_"Shun, I want you to be the man of the house," Sasuke said, quietly._

_"Huh?" Shun was confused._

_"T-take care of your mother and sisters, okay?" Sasuke said._

_"But father! You're gonna make it!" Shun said, "The doctors promised!"_

_"Shun...You're...a good...kid..." Sasuke said, patting Shun's head_

_*Beep...Beep...Beeeeeepp...*_

_"Father...? Dad? Daddy?!" Shun yelled, "Wake up!"_

_"Shun, lets go..." Mai said, sadly._

_"No, father is gonna wake up and laugh at us saying, 'you should've seen your faces!'" said Shun._

_"Come on Shun, *sob*. We need to go..." Cried Shiori._

_*End of flashback...*_

"After we picked up Ahsoka from gramp's house, Shun went to his room. I went to check on him and I saw he was crying holding a picture of me, mom, dad, Ahsoka, and himself."

"Shun..." whispered Dan.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes.

_'Nee-sama...' _said a quiet voice. _'Nee-sama..." _

Mai gasped. Everyone looked at her.

"I...I heard Shun's voice..." Mai said, "Shun is that you...?"

_"Yeah, Nee-sama..." _Shun said, "_I'm almost dead...The Akatsuki took Skyress and Leonidas...I'm sharing as much power I can with Ahsoka...Please...hurry..."_

"We gotta hurry! Shun and Ahsoka are gonna die soon!" Mai yelled, "Konohamaru, call everyone, now!"

He nodded.

In a few minutes a lot of ninja's were in the room.

"Neji-sama, Shikamaru, Choji. Hinata, Naruto, Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten. Kakashi, Might Guy, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Yamato, Raikage, Killer bee, Mikukage, Tameri, kankuro, Garra of the desert, Rock Lee, long time no see!" Mai said, smiling.

"Hello," They all said.

"Shun's in trouble! The Akatsuki kidnpped him and Ahsoka!" G. Kazami yelled.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted.

"Akamaru, find Shun!" Kiba yelled.

"Woof!"

Everyone ran out the mansion.

With Shun...

"N-nee-sama..." Shun whispered.

"Hmmm?! He's alive?!" Deidara yelled.

"That's impossible," Sasori said.

"Just in case, put a drug in him," Pain said.

"Alright," They injected him with powerful drug.

"Nee-sama..." Shun said, softly as he died.

With Mai...

"Hurry up! Shun's chakra's fading," Mai yelled. _'Come on Shun! Don't die!'_ She thought.

* * *

**I know I haven't update in a while and I'm sorry...He is the new Chapter!**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	4. To late

Mai and everyone were running through the forest to the Akatsuki hideout.

"Hinata-sama! Neji-sama! Can you use the byakugan?" Mai asked. Hinata and Neji nodded.

"They hideout is ten kilometers north!" Neji said.

"Hurry up! I can barely sense them!" Mai yelled, worried about her younger siblings.

"Akamaru! Where are they?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked.

"In a cave up north!" They all nodded and headed up north. They hid in the trees near the entrance.

"Ready?" Mai asked. Sakura nodded and jumped down and punched the cavr open.

"I'll make sure not to get on her bad side," Dan said.

"Remember that, Daniel..." Drago said.

"Shun?! Where are you?!" Mai yelled.

"Ahsoka?!" Mr. Kazami yelled.

**(The next scene is a favorite of mine. And if you LOVE Naruto like me you know this scene...With my own little twist)**

"Hmmm?! Long time no see!" Deidara smirked.

""Deidara! Where is my brother?!" Mai asked.

"Shhh! The little girl is sleeping!" Hidan said, he was holding Ahsoka in his arms.

"Ahsoka! Wake up sweetheart!" Miyoko yelled.

"She wouldn't answer you anyway," Sasori said.

"What do you mean?!"

"Itachi! Lights!"

When the lights came on they saw Shun was laying on the ground with Sasori and Deidara sitting on him.

"Shun?! Why are you just laying there?!," Dan yelled, "Get up! Hey, Shun! What are you, deaf?!"

"Daniel...stop..." Mai said, sadly.

"Well, you should know...They are dead..." Deidara said, smirking.

"No..."

"Daniel..." Mai said, looking at the rage in Dan's eyes.

"Kill them," Dan said, bluntly.

"Daniel!" Drago yelled.

"What?! They were my best friends! Ahsoka was a child! They never deserved this!" Dan yelled.

"Deidara, hold onto the bodies," Sasori said. He nodded.

"Whatever," Deidara said.

"Fire style! Fire ball jutsu!"

They turned and saw Deidara was hit by a giant fireball.

"AHHH!" He screamed.

"Deidara!" Sasori yelled. They turned and saw Mai was about to make another hand sign.

"Wind style! Wind kunai!" Mai glowed a bright green and the wind started to shape like Kunai. It flew towards the Akatsuki.

"Damn you!" Kisame yelled.

"Shut up!" Mai yelled and she threw another attack at them.

When the smoke cleared the Akatsuki were covered in blood. Itachi was the first to stand up.

"W-why...?...You're my own n-niece! W-why are you doing this?!" Itachi asked.

Everyone gasped. Mai's, Shun's, and Ahsoka's uncle was Itachi?! He tried to kill them!

"You were once my uncle...But I can not forgive you now..." Mai said, sternly.

"We'll be back," Itachi said, he and the rest of the Akatsuki disappeared. Mai walked to Shun and Ahsoka's body and picked them up.

"Mai..." Naruto said as he put his hand on her shoulder. He saw she was crying and looked at her sadly.

"They never deserved this...*sob*...Ahsoka was only six and her life was just starting..." Mai cried. She cried into Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto flinched because he's not used to people doing this, "Mai...It's gonna be okay..."

Mai sobbed harder and harder, "They never deserved this! I hate the Akatsuki! They took daddy from me! Ahsoka grew up without a father's love and mom died a couple of months ago!"

Then two lights appeared out of nowhere and floated over Shun and Ahsoka's body and started to take form of Shiori and an adult Sasuke. Mai gasped.

"Daddy!" She ran and jumped into his arms. Sasuke smiled and hugged her.

"Hello, sweetheart...Have you been taking care of your brother and sister?" Sasuke asked. Mai nodded while crying.

"Good...I gotta go but that care...And make sure Ahsoka doesn't do anything..." He kissed Mai's forehead and they became balls of light again.

Naruto smiled, "You've become a good father Sasuke..." He whispered.

Sasuke's light went into Shun and Shiori's went into Ahsoka. They didn't wake up, much to everyone's hopes.

Naruto picked up Shun and Neji picked up Ahsoka.

"We should take them with more space," Neji said.

They nodded and took them to a grassy hill. Neji and Naruto laid them down on their backs.

Everyone was crying and upset.

Mai walked to her siblings and gasp.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Shun and Ahsoka's breathing..." She said, shocked.

Mai got on her knees and started to feel a pulse.

"They have a pulse...but it's very faint," Mai said, "Sakura, Ino, Hinata...Help me heal Ahsoka."

"What about Shun?!" Dan yelled.

"Shun would never forgive himself if Ahsoka died because we healed himself first," Mai said, "He says his main purpose in his life is to keep Ahsoka safe." Mai said.

They nodded and put their hands on Ahsoka's heart.

"Ready?" Mai asked the girls. They nodded.

"Don't worry Ahsoka," Mai whispered, "We'll make sure you won't die..."

After awhile Ahoska still didn't wake up...and Mai, Ino, Saskura, and Hinata were running low on chakra.

* * *

***sigh*...My life is so messed up right now...My mom is very sick and she has a brain tumor in her head and keeps on shaking...We are low on money and she wanted to go to the beach because she'll be in the hospital for six weeks...I do have nightmares of people I care about dying and it's the worst feeling worrying about if people you love are gonna die today or tomorrow...life can be cruel at times...**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	5. What next…?

Mai kept trying to heal Ahsoka, _'Come on sweetie! Wake up!'_ Ahsoka never twitched. Naruto was now helping, but it didn't do anything.

Then, Ahsoka's hand twitched. Mai gasped and smiled. "Come on Ahsoka! Don't give up!" Mai yelled. Ahsoka's eyes opened slowly and she looked at Mai.

"W-who are you...?" Ahsoka asked. Mai hugged her.

"Don't worry...Your Nii-Nii will be okay," Mai said. Ahsoka nodded and walked over to Shun. She took a Kunai and cut her wrist and poured her blood into Shun's mouth.

The brawlers faces became paler. Dan looked at Ahsoka, "What are you doing, Ahsoka?"

"Nii-Nii taught me that if a blood relative gives them some of their blood to them they will come back alive or be healed." Ahsoka explained. Mai looked at her.

"But not even I know how to do that!" Mai said. Ahsoka looked at her.

"Nii-Nii said that only me and him can do that." Ahsoka said as Shun's hand twitched. Sakura healed Ahsoka's cut as Shun woke up in a daze.

"W-where am I...?" Shun asked. Ahsoka hugged Shun and you could here him gasp for air.

"Sorry Nii-Nii...Who are these people?" Ahsoka asked.

"They're friends of are mother." Shun said. Ahsoka looked at Neji.

"Are you blind mister?" She asked, Neji ruffled Ahsoka's hair.

"No. This is the Byakugan." He said. Ahsoka looked at him confused.

"What's the Byakugan?" She asked. Neji mad a hand sign and he activated the byakugan. Ahsoka mad a 'wow' face. "That is so cool!" She cheered. Neji smiled and put her on his shoulders.

"She's cute, Shun." Neji said as Ahsoka started to play with his hair. Shun nodded and looked at Ahsoka.

"I know..." Shun said sadly. Ahsoka climbed onto Rock lee's back.

"You look like a weirdo..." Ahsoka said. Rock lee felt like his pride has been shattered.

"I...I'm n-not a weirdo!" Rock lee said. Ahsoka pointed to Guy.

"He's one to." Ahsoka said. Guy felt his pride shatter too.

"Y-youth is not a weirdo!" He was holing back tears.

"If you haven't guess...But your like an old man..." Ahsoka told Guy. She climbed onto Shikamarus's shoulders.

"What a drag..." He mumbled. Ahsoka smiled and pinched his cheeks. "OW!"

"You're a drag." Ahsoka told him. Shikamaru rubbed his face. Ahsoka climbed onto Gaara's shoulders. "Why don't you have eyebrows?"

"Because I was born without them," Gaara said calmly. Ahsoka stuck her tongue out at him. Gaara chucked and she smiled.

"These are a lot of people..." Ahsoka said amazed. Shun nodded and ruffled her hair. Naruto smiled and picked Ahsoka up.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked. She held up six fingers.

"I'm six!" She said. Naruto nodded.

"You are so young!" He said as be put her down. Ahsoka's eyes widen.

"Y-your N-Naruto!" She said. He nodded. She pulled out volume one of the Naruto Manga. "Y-you are famous! C-can you sign it?!" Naruto looked at her confused.

"Famous?" He took the Manga from Ahsoka's hand and looked through it. His eyes widen in shock. "This has all of us! We are being watched!" They all looked at him.

"What?" Sakura took the Manga and gasped, "All I is are in here!" Ahsoka took the manga from her.

"Can mister naruto sign it?" She asked. Naruto smiles and sighed the manga. Ahsoka squealed. She jumped up and down. "I got an autograph from Naruto! This is so awesome!" She took about her Tobi doll and hugged it. "Is mister Tobi with you?! He's so funny!"

"Obito?" Kakashi asked. Ahsoka glared at him.

"You ruined the surprise for me! I wanted to find out myself!" She yelled. Kakashi nodded a little scared. Shun sighed.

"We were watching tv and Naruto came on…Not the person…the anime…" He said. "She has manga, anime, trading cards, even costumes. She had dolls of you guys and she makes them have tea parties with them."

"Now I can tea parties with you guys!" Ahsoka said happily. Naruto laughed.

"You hear that guys?! We're famous! And it seems this little girl is our biggest fan!"Naruto said. They all laughed.

"Yay!" Ahsoka cheered. She got down from Naruto's shoulders and asked them all for an autograph.

After a while Ahsoka started to fall asleep. Shun picked Ahsoka up and carried her to the dojo. Naruto and his friends were surprised at her room.

Her room had posters of Naruto, Itachi, Gaara, Neji, and Hinata. Her bed had all of the naruto plushes on it. She had every Naruto manga and all the episodes.

"She really is a fan…" Naruto said. They all nodded. Shun laid Ahsoka down on her bed and she hugged the Tobi doll.

"No…My ramen…Get your…Own…Naruto…" Ahsoka mumbled in her sleep. They laughed softly and left her room.

"You want something to eat?" Shun asked (the brawlers left if you were confused).

"Ramen!" Naruto asked. Sakura hit him on the head. Shun shook his head and started to cook Ramen.

Kankuro wondered into the living room and looked at the tv, "What's this?" Shun sighed.

"It's a tv. As Ahsoka says, "it has thousands of channels and nothing to watch… "" Shun said. Kankuro laughed and turned on the tv. NCIS was on. He sat on the couch and watched it.

Soon, all the ninja's were watching it. They were a little confused. Shun gave them the ramen. "Here. I'm going to bed."

They nodded and Shun went to sleep.

Unknown to the ninja they were being watched by a shadowy figure.

"Those are our targets, sir?" A man with dark green hair asked. The man with dark blue hair nodded.

"The Kazami's…The mighty clan will fall us!"

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**I know I haven't update in a while and I'm sorry…I hope you like the new chappie. I will try and update my other stories soon. :)**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


End file.
